Dreaming:Unfinished Nightmares
by Rainbow lover 15
Summary: Something was lurking in the shadows. Something no one ever thought to be realisticly possible. Oh but it was, and it was coming quicker than the speed of light. To top it all off, it wasn't coming alone. Liars,backstabbers,cheaters, and pain was joining in on this treachorous joy ride. So who survives? If I were you, i'd keep a light on at all times. (Shadamy plz read)
1. Chapter 1

**welcome back everybody! XD I'll go over which OC belongs to who at the end. If you are new, I suggest you read part one first to get a clearer understanding. Don't worry my first chapters are always short**!

**Dreaming 2 chapter 1**

**A new beginning**

Our story begins promptly one year after the past events. Our heroes, with their newly made friends, have been very prosperous in their own individual lives. But little did they know that there was still something lurking behind the corners. Something dreadful. Something beyond anyones broadest imagination.

Little did they know that at some point, no one could trust eachother. No one could turn their back without finding a knife in it a few seconds after. Think that's bad enough? Not only this, but little did they no that a murderer was among them. Who is it you may ask? Well..that's not for me to say silly!

What else is going on? Fear. And lots of it. So much fear that if it was all combined, the whole world woulf be having nightmares left and right. A nightmare is nothing but a silly, scary dream right? Wrong. Oh so wrong. Nightmares are life. Life's deaths, life's trials, and even life itself. So..if nightmares are apart of life, then what did our heroes have to possibly fear? Something evil. Something no one would have ever thought of before.

Just let me ask you this, what is your nightmare? Life? Stress? Fear of public attention? Well none of that will be able to even TRY to compare itself to the nighmare of this story. This particular nightmare wasn't physically here, but it was approaching. Like an oncoming storm. Like a theif in the night. Little did anyone know that it wasn't coming alone. It was coming along with more fear than one's most worse nightmare, along with more pain than the distress of a pregnent woman, along with liars, cheaters, backstabbers, and trials. Oh so many trials.

So do me a favor. Don't turn your back on this story. Cause even you don't want to miss this.

**oooh...that was terrible wasn't it? I mean i felt like i was repeating the same stuff over and over? Anyway sorry for mistakes!**

**Snick-GhostKitty12**

**Vera/Xander-Biteme21**

**Xavier/Rosalie-Misteria the Wolf**

**Alicia-aliciathewolf45**

**Kylaya-KylayaTTiger**

**Stella/Tyler-Stellathewolfbat (Fallen out the stars)**

**Knife-scarlet355**

**Savvy-savvy0417**

**I think thats it? If not i'll fix it! See ya soon XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**annnd the sequel begins! Hope you'll enjoy. I'll try my best okay? XD**

**Dreaming 2: chapter 2**

**No p.o.v**

"Ummm...no! To the right! Uh...down! Um...a litttttle more to the left...NO! Too far! My left not yours! No..almost! Come on now! Right...RIGHT! Okay...okay...up...dowwwwn...up...right..do- up! Warmer...warmer...COLDER!...Warmer...warm...warm.. .hot...hot. YOU'RE ON FIRE! Hold it RIGHT THERE! IT'S PERFECT!"

"Are you POSITIVE?!"

"Hehe. Yeah. Now hang it up!"

Shadow hung Amy's picture over her mantle piece. In the trash can you could see a teddy bear ripped and torn to shreds. The tiniest, slowest, movement that could only be caught within a milisecond came from within the bears eye.

"Thanks Shadow."

"Uh huh. Anything else?"

"Um..a kiss?"

"Sure thing."

Slowly, Shadow leaned foward to press his lips on Amy, but ofcourse our favorite blue hero came bursting through the door. Sonic gave his signature grin as he plopped down on Amy's sofa. Amy greeted him with a warm smile, while Shadow growled at the inturruption.

"What's for dinner Ames?"

"Abunch of random stuff. I didn't know what everyone liked, and didn't you ask, yes, I got you some chilli dogs Sonic."

"Then we're all good Ames. Alll good."

Amy giggled a bit as Shadow rolled his eyes. More company began to walk through the door.

"I told you not to record those things!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know yall were gonna get all intimate!"

Charmy circled around in laughter.. "Vector even said you were moaning, 'Say my name Alicia baby, oh yes, say my name!' Hahahahaha!

"DAMNIT VECTOR!"

Alicia flew in behind Espio and Vector, who were obviously arguing over something, with a slight blush on her face. "Good afternoon everyone."

Sonic didn't bother responding because he was in the floor, in tears, laughing at what Charmy had just said about Espio. Espio balled up his fist in frustration.

"Vector."

"Yes?"

"Step outside so I can beat your ass."

"Alright."

Espio and Vector slowly made their way out of Amy's house. Amy held her face in nervousness, Charmy flew to the window with a camera, Alicia shook her head in shame, Shadow yawned, not amused at all, and Sonic was laughing even more at the situation.

"Oh god...I can't breathe! Haha..okay. Now THAT was hilarious! Man, I gotta tell ya! Haha. Good times!"

Everyone looked at Sonic and rolled their eyes.

**i gotta get ready for school now :P sorry its short. None will ever be THIS short again, i promise. I just needed tonput SOMETHING up ya know? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh..i have ideas for this one! Good ones! IM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY ATTENTION CUZ WHO WOULDN'T WHEN THEY SEE ALL CAPITAL LETTERS? Ha! Got ya! Now LISTEN! Biteme21 needs characters for s new story she'll be posting! 2 guys and 2 girls! YOU LIKE YOUR OC BEING IN OTHER STORIES? Then pm her XD!**

**Dreaming 2 chapter 3**

**No p.o.v**

As more and more company came in, Shadow began to notice Amy tearing up. He gently pulled her to the side. "What's wrong Rose? Are you hurting or something?" Amy wiped off her tears and gave Shadow a tight hug.

"I just still remember that despite all the challenges, each and every one of you came to help me..that day. Shadow,do you think it's possible that he could..return?"

"I doubt it, but just to assure you, I promise I will never let any harm come to you Rose. I'll never break that promise. Never. Understand?"

Amy nodded and stopped crying. Walking back to the table, Amy saw that everyone had officialy arrived. The room was filled with chatter. Cream and Alicia passed out plates and set the table up with the food. The two had become close friends. Tails watched from a distance to make sure his girlfriend didn't get the slightest cut. Sonic pulled him away. "Take a chill pill little bro."

"But!-"

"She's settting up a table! That won't kill her ya know."

"Yeah but what if-"

"Stop focusing on the 'what if's' and focus on having a good time!"

"Yes sir..."

Eventually everything was preapared, and all were surrounding the table. An akward silence occured as no one touched the food. Sonic looked around confused. "I don't know about any of yall, but i'm starving!" Sonic dug in as everyone else slowly began to eat. Amy smiled at the scene then began to frown. Blaze noticed this first.

"Something wrong?"

"Um...I don't know exactly but there's something...something not right."

"And that is?", Xavier asked.

"I...I don't-"

"You don't what?"

"I just feel like something bad is gonna happen."

Cream smiled and patted her back. "Don't worry Amy. We're all here together. It'll be-"

The loud screeching of tires could be heard outside. All turned to the window. On the other side, a black car rested on the opposite side of the street under a lit lamp post. Amy began shaking in fear. Everyone looked back at her. Sonic looked from the car, to Amy, and back to the car. "It's just a car Ames. Nothing to be afraid of."

"I know I just...feel like something..."

Alicia tilted her head to the side. "We can move if you want..."

"N-No...I just...Oh my god!"

All eyes went back outside. Nothing happened. "Amy are you positive you're-"

"I...I thought I saw something move..."

Shadow caressed Amy's cheek. "It's okay Rose. Just calm down."

Amy tried her upmost best to smile. "You're right. Let's eat." Everyone began to dig in again, but Amy kept glancing out the window. Alicia was the closest to it. "Hey Alicia. Could you come here for a second?" Alicia nodded and left her current seat. Charmy flew over and sat in it to chat with Cream. Tails tensed up a bit as the two began laughing and giggling.

"Yes Amy?"

"Oh...I um...just wanted to comment on how nice you looked in your uh..outfit!"

"Um. Thanks. Espio picked it out."

"Yeah. He did an amazing job."

Alicia rubbed her chin and examined Amy. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem...I don't know...a bit..etchey."

"Etchey?"

"I mean...like you're just waiting for something to happen. Are you?"

"No. I just had a little moment is all!"

"Well, if you say so..."

"I do! Don't worry!"

"Hm. Alrighty then."

Amy turned to Shadow. "I'm okay. Come on, don't look at me that way."

"Just concerned Rose."

"I'm fine. I just-"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Very quickly, Shadow covered Amy, pushing her to the ground. The others ducked under the table as well. It was nothing but total chaos. Bullets sprayed through the window. Everyone covered the ears at the loud pops.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

BANG BANG BANG

Amy shook in fear ad she stayed under Shadow's embrace.

"EVERYBODY STAY DOWN!"

"Well no shit Sonic!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"AHHHH!"

A loud thump was heard as someone's body hit the floor. The shower of bullets stopped slowly. Shadow was the first to peek his head up. "I think everythings clear."

Everyone peeked their heads up with pounding hearts. Amy, still traumatized scooched back against the wall. All the lights were shot out from the bullets. Feeling around for anything to grab, Amy's hand landed in something warm and moist. Fearing the worst she felt over her body. She was injured in no places. It wasn't her blood.

"Hello..."

"We're all here Rose."

"Amy moved her hand further around in the moist puddle. Suddenly one light flickered on. Alicia held her face as she looked at what exactly Amy was touching. Amy opened her eyes and gasped in shock. "...Ch...Ch..."

"Call the police..."

Alicia screamed in terror. "CHARMY! NOOO!"

Everyone's mouths ere dropped open in shock.

"CALL THE FUCKING POLICE!"

Everyone jumped back at Alicia's outburst.

Amy covered her mouth at the bloody scene. It was...so much...blood. Amy crawled over to the window as everyone else panicked over Charmy who wasn't breathing. Lifting herself above the window sill, Amy looked across the street. The car was no longer there. Amy watched as some of the guys held Alicia down. She was the most affected.

Police came rushing inside along with a few paramedics. Amy once again sat up against the wall. "This isn't happening...it isn't..."

Charmy was lifted up and taken out to the ambulance truck. Alicia, Vector, and Espio got in aswell, and everyone else followed in their own respective vehicles. The lights of the neighborhood began to slowly flicker on at the sound of all the ruckus. Shadow carried Amy out to his bike. Laying her head on his back, Amy closed her eyes as he drove off with the others.

"This isn't happening."

**"?!" Yeah, thats what i thought too XD i'll go back and fix any mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i want this to be action packed from beginning to end! Idk how long it will be yet. I guess it also helos to throw in the fact that I own nothing. I tend to forget that sometimes. Okay maybe all the time...**

**Dreaming 2: Chapter 4**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I stared at the lightly colored tiled floor. I knew something was going to happen. I could just feel it. This is my fault...I shouldn't have invited anyone over in the first place. Maybe none of this would have ever happened. Everypme sat in the waiting room in silence. That's all we could do, right? Just waiting for any possible news on Charmy.

"He was just a kid..."

I looked up at Alicia who was trembling in Espio's arms. "He was just a kid..."

"I know Alicia. I know."

Espio did his best to comfort his girlfriend as fresh tears ran down her face. She wasn't the only one crying. As tough as he was, even Knuckles shedded a few tears. Rouge's mascara was smeared all around, and everyone else's eyes were brimming. All except mine and Shadow's. I knew he was grieving, he just had a different way if showing it.

Me, however, I don't know why I can't cry. The tears just won't fall. I'm still focused on the fact that all of this happened to begin with. Who deserves something like this? Alicia was right. He was just a kid, and i'm sure any one of use would have rather tooken those bullets. He didn't deserve that.

I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. Ha. It seemed as if it mocked me. All that ticking...it just wouldn't stop. Almost as if it enjoyed the fact I had to wait. This had to be the worse part. Simply not knowing if Charmy would be okay or not. It's been about an hour already. I rested my face in the palm of my gloves. "Why is this happening. Why can't this be a dream. Why aren't I waking up?!"

Shadow rubbed my back. "Rose. Accidents happen."

"This wasn't an accident Shadow. This was meant to happen. Whoever was in that car, planned all of this out. How he knew we would all be there, and who he was really trying to hit, may never be answered. And that's what makes this situation worse. This is my fault. If I had never called everyone over for dinner-"

"Rose stop it. This isn't your fault. We'll get to the bottom of this. We have to."

The tears that i've been waiting for finaly came foward. I couldn't stop now. They were like a flowing river, leading on and on into the ocean. Even a few tissues couldn't help my situation. Nothing and no one could. It was just that feeling of guilt that kept me down.

My ears twitched as I heard foot steps coming down the hallway. A doctor slowly walked in, and shut the door behind him. Everyone was up on their feet in an instant. Alicia rushed up to him, along with Vector and Espio.

"Well? How is he?"

**Two days later (No p.o.v)**

"Charmy Bee, a former member of the Sonic Team aswell as the Chaotix detective angency was declared dead Saturday, October twenty sixth. Authorities say Charmy passed from too much blood loss of multiple gun shots. The only amount of information received was that the team were having dinner at Amy Rose's house that night when gun shots began to come through the window. Unfortunatly, Charmy was hit.

The Sonic team continues to refuse to speak to any local news reporters about the tragic accident. A public memorial will be held this Friday for Charmy. People and Mobians all around the world have been coming together to grieve the loss of one of our famous heroes. Lighting candels, amd sending up balloons still don't seem to heal this emotional blow to the world. Lets see what-"

Amy buried her face in her hands. Everyone else either held each other, or cried even more. This was unbelievable. Amy got up and walked outside, looking up at the moon.

"My god, we really need you right now. He didn't deserve this! He didn't!" Amy fell to her knees in tears. "I wish it were me instead. I wish none of this ever happened."

**me too Amy. Me too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**death...then enemy of all mankind!**

**Dreaming 2: chapter 5**

**No p.o.v**

Vector and Espio sat at a table discussing Charmy's funeral arrangements. The others sat back in the distance with little to no chatter. Vector rubbed his hands up and down his face.

"Look, can we post this for another time? I can't...I can't do this..not now." The man looked at Vector with sympathy. "No time is ever right to do this Mr. Crocodile. But we need to get all of this over with. The sooner you let Mr. Bee go, the better-"

"Let him go?! What do you mean let him go? I can't let him go! None of us can! One of the closest people ever to me just died because of some punk ass coward and you want me to let him go?! Are you out of your mother fucking mind?!"

"N-No sir, I just-"

Vector slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "You beter shut your mouth or else-"

"Vector I know this is hard, but-"

"Shut the hell up Espio!" Vector turned back to the man with a fierce look in his eyes. "You say one more thing about forgetting him and I swear i'll..i'll...AHHHH!"

Everyone jumped back in fear as Vector flipped over the entire table. No one spoke a word. Vector breathed heavily and made eye contact with no one. He rubbed his head and looked at all the shocked faces of the room. Espio was the only one who had an apparent frown on his face. "This is hard, I know, but threatening people will get you no where and you very well know that."

Vector leaned down to Espio's level with a menacing snarl on his face. "So what if I threaten people? What are you gonna do about it, punk?" Espio looked down, shaking his head. "Please don't do this Vector. Charmy wouldn't want-"

"Charmy, Charmy, charmy! CHARMY ISN'T HERE!"

"Vector, calm down. Now is not the time to-"

"No, you calm down Espio! You probably wanted him to die!"

"What?!"

"Yeah that's right! I know you know people undercover! Who'd you hire Espio? Who'd you hire to shoot Charmy?! Oh wait, maybe you hired them to shoot me! Didn't you?! Well guess what? They missed! I'm still here, Charmy isn't, and it's all thanks to you!"

"Vector-"

"You don't have the right to talk to me!" Vector pulled Espio close to his face. "You murderer." Alicia flew foward in a panic. "Vector! Put him down! He isn't the reason Charmy died! None of us are! Not even you! Vector for the sake of all of us, calm down!" Vector dropped Espio and stormed up to Alicia. Alicia cowered down in fear.

"Shut the hell up when no one's talking to you!" Using his huge hand, Vector swatted Alicia to the ground. Alicia began to tear up and backed up against the wall. "What's happening..."

"VECTOR!"

"WHAT?"

BASH!

Blood dribbling out of his mouth, Vector fell to the floor after a hard punch from Esio. Espio towered over him; a shruken held steady in his hand. "Touch her again."

"Go ahead Espio. You gonna kill me? You gonna slit my throat? Go on. You already took Charmy out." Sweat beaded down Espio's forhead as Vector intimidated him.

"You're weak. That's all you are and will ever be. A weak, punk ass, good for nothing, worthless, Chameleon. You're a disgrace to the sonic team. I hate you." Espio's eyes widened at that last comment. Vector stood, dusted himself off, and walked out of the room. Espio's eyes remained on the spot Vector was previously laying in. Slowly he sat down into a meditating position. Alicia crawled up to him and reached her hand out. "Espio-"

"Not now Alicia."

"But, i'm here to help-"

"Alicia, I said not right now."

"But-"

"..."

"Espio..."

"..."

"Come on. Talk-"

"JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME OKAY?!"

Everyone gasped at the sudden at the sudden outburst. Alicia jumped back and instantly burst into tears. Gaining her stength, Alicia flapped up to him and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. Espio flinched a bit then went back to his monotone face.

"This is what I get for trying to help?! You want me to go away, then I will! We're over!" Alicia began to cry again as she flew out the room. Silence filled the room again. Sonic sighed and continued to discuss Charmy's arrangements with the agent.

Watching the whole scene, Amy just looked down and shook her head.

**sorry its short, im at school :P. I'll fix any mistakes later**


	6. Chapter 6

**im back! And im much better. I see u guys as family so at the end of the chappie i'll tell u why i was gone so long.**

**Dreaming 2 chapter 6**

**No p.o.v**

It was now saturday and a few limo's pulled up to pick up the team. With the majority dressed in black, the limo's got filled up and pulled off towards a private area of land where the funeral would be held. In fact, it was one of Charmy's favorite places to go. It was only fit to hold the funeral there.

Amy remained silent as she leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder. Cream was balling in tears with Tails frantically trying to dry her soaked, salty face. It still hadn't truly hit her that Charmy was gone; never to return again. Rouge looked at her sympatheticaly and helped her wipe her face.

"Cheer up hon. Charmy would want us all to move on now wouldn't he?"

Cream nodded and layed her head on Rouge's lap. Tails tensed just a bit at how easily Rouge calmed her down when he couldn't do a single thing. Sonic noticed and put his hand on Tail's leg. "It's okay bro, it's probably a girl thing."

Trying his best to drop it, Tails nodded reluctantly and sat back in his seat. Everthing was quiet, and only then did everyone realise one person wasn't there. Espio clenched his fist.

"Where the hell is Vector?!"

**Vector's p.o.v**

I stormed inside of the detective agency angrily. Caring less about a key, I kicked the door down as alot of dust flew around. Mumbling to myself, I looked around for what I came for. Pulling out a bottle of gasoline from a closet, I began to squirt the clear liquid on anything and everthing. Charmy went down, and so will this place. As the bottle ran low, I grabbed another and squirted away. Who cares how pissed Espio will be, he can burn in hell for all I care.

After the whole place was soaked, I pulled out a single match. Swiping it against the box, my pupils dialated at the tiny flame. "This is it."

**No p.o.v**

Amy looked around along with Espio confused. Where was Vector? They were all to meet at Amy's house to head out to the funeral. Amy bit her nails nervously. Whatever the reason he wasn't there, she knew it was definitely not a good one.

Looking out the window, she saw other cars stopping on the side of the road out of respect. A few fans were up on highways looking down. Today was a rather glum day to be exact. Amy sighed and wiped the sweat from her forhead. Nothing else needed to go wrong at this point. Absolutely nothing.

The team began to exit the limo as they pulled up to the grassy fields. Hundreds of chairs were filled with people, waiting for the services to start. Hundreds of fans lined up against some barriers screaming and shouting. The team didn't bother waving as they took their respective places in the front. The gang looked around once again. Still no sign of Vector. Amy's theory of something bad happening only increased.

Where was he? And what was he doing?

**Vector's p.o.v**

I stumbled over to a picture hanging on the wall. It was of all three of us. I was playing my guitar, Espio was reading a book...and Charmy...was smiling and holding the camera. That annoying bee..I'd miss him so much. But Espio..he had to have him killed! He...he murdered him! I snatched the picture off the wall and threw it on the ground.

"Espio killed him. You must take revenge."

I gasped and looked around for who ever said those words. "Wh-Who's there?"

"Over here."

I looked behind me at a mirror hainging on the wall. Inching foward, I stared my reflection in the eye. "Was it you? Were you the one talking to me?"

"Yes."

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly. "What do you want?"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? What do you want Vector? Now that Charmy is gone, and you know for a fact that Espio is the reason, what are you gonna do about it? What do you WANT to do about it?"

"I want revenge..."

"Then burn this place. Look around you! This whole place is filled with too many memories of aomeone who is no longer alive! All you have to do is drop that match you have. You already lit the flame, now drop it."

"But-"

"Drop it. What are you? Weak? A punk? A lousy good for nothin gator?"

"No!"

"Then rise up to the challenge! Drop it!"

"N-no..."

"This is what you wanted isn't it?! You came this far! You even put gasoline all around here! Drop the match! Burn this place down!"

"Who are you!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"VECTOR!"

"NO YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WUSS! YOU THOUGHT FOR ONE SECOND THAT LOUSY TEAM GAVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOU?!"

"They do care for me!"

"Drop the match Vector! Drop it!"

"NO!"

"DROP IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"DROP IT! DROP IT NOW! BURN IT DOWN! SHOW THEM WHO YOU ARE! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"NO...NO...YOU'RE LYING! SHUT UP!"

"You can't get rid of me Vector. Go ahead and tryyy!"

"AHHHH!"

BASH! BASH! BASH!

My knuckles began to bleed as I smashed the mirror over and over again. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UPPPP!" I chunked the match on the ground and began to cackle as the whole place lit up in flames. "BURN!" The fire quickly spread all around the small house. I sat down in the middle of the floor with a sick grin on my face. "Burn heh heh...burn..."

**No p.o.v**

Sonic pulled on his tie as he was lead up to the stage. Tapping on the mic, he cleared his throat. "Well...I want to start off by saying thank you to all who came in support today. It truly means alot to me and the team. Um...as you know, we lost Charmy to a tragic accident...and we're still in search of the culprit, but..we'll find him soon enough."Sonic wiped his sweaty gloves on his pant leg.

Amy looked down a bit. She could tell he was nervous. But she couldn't blame him. Who would want to give a speech on a friend that passed away? Shadow rested his hand on her lap. "You okay Rose?" Amy nodded and leaned on Shadow a bit. "I just wish this was all a dream.."

"I know Rose. I know."

I wrapped my hand in Shadow's and tried my best to pay attention.

"Charmy was a friend, a little brother, family, anything you could imagine. It'll never be the same without him, we know, however Charmy would want us to move on amd be happy. We...we have a note that Charmy wrote to us after the chaotix had officialy joined our team. And...we..we um...we're gonna read it for you all.."

Amy gasped as Sonic's voice began to get choked up.

**Amy's p.o.v**

I looked down the aisles to see everyone esle tearing up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a silouette of a hedgehog. "Shadow.."

"Umhm?"

"I'll be right back."

"Do you need me to go?"

"I'll be fine, thank you." I stood up and quickly made my way behind a set up stand. "Hello..?"

"Nice to see you again." I gasped at the hedgehog I saw. "Xander!" I hugged Xander tight. "Are you okay? How have you been? I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!"

"I wanted to be able to pay my respects."

Amy fiddled with her fingers. "So how have you been..I mean after..."

"I've been strong. I miss her, but i've been fairing well enough. How are you?"

"Um..well after Vera's funeral..things have been a little weird, but we've been okay. So why aren't you out there sitting down with the rest of us? We had a seat reserved.."

"Nah..I've been trying to stay away from the lime light. Knife and Snick there?"

"I'm sure they are, haven't seen them yet. Xander, I feel that something bad is coming. Something vey bad."

"Oh?"

"The night before Charmy died, I was even reluctant to even invite people over for dinner. I just knew something wasn't right. I just knew it... And now I feel like something even worse is coming!"

"Have you ever tried addresing it?"

"No..I can't seem to find a way to do that. Vector hasn't even shown up. Something isn't right about that."

"Maybe it was too hard for him to come?"

"Nu uh. Him amd Charmy were close. He would have been here no matter what. Not even a tsunami would keep him from coming. I want to look for him, but the services already started. Maybe he'll be there for the burial?"

"Maybe. Look, don't stress about it. Go back to your seat. We can adress it later okay?"

"Alright."

"And Amy?"

"Ye-?" I gasped as Xander wrapped me up in a hug.

"Thank you for being there. Ever since Vera died, I haven't been myself, but you brought me back. Thank you."

"Xander...it's what friends are for..."

Xander released me and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well thanks for being a friend."

I smiled and slowly made my way back to my seat. Shadow looked at me with curiosity. "Why are you blushing Rose?"

"Nothing Shadow. I'm...i'm just a bit stirred up about all that's been going on."

"If you say so..."

**Vector's p.o.v**

I remained in the middle of the floor as the temperature rised up. Flames and smoke surrounded me on all corners. I smiled as I inhaled the smoke. I heard some cracking from the roof. Squinting my eyes, I peered up at the cieling. It was about to come down. My eyes widened as I frantically ran to the front door. My hands burned as I tried to touch the door knob. It was jammed some how and I couldn't get out. I began hyperventilating. What have I done?

"Tsk tsk. Poor Vector got himself in a bind?"

"You...you told me to burn it!"

"And like a fool you listened."

"You stupid son of a bitch! Who are you?! Where are you?!"

"Where you're about to be."

The last thing I saw was a hue of dark purple and black clouding, and swirling around the roof. The cracking noise grew, my eyes widened as the roof came tumbling down.

"AHHHHH!"

**hope you enjoyed. I'll probably post chapters for my other stories later or tomorrow. Anyway i was gone cuz i had this girl who i thought was my bestest friend in the whole world. I mean we've been through everything together. And last week we got into a fight. (A fist fight) it really messed me up..i mean i thought i could trust her ya know? I didn't know who i could trust after that. However I am recovering so yeah.**

**Anyway i'll go back and fix mistakes if there are any. See ya soon**


End file.
